The present invention relates to a connector for optical fibers.
Among the different techniques of producing an industrial connector for optical fibers, the technique is known which consists in fitting an optical fiber inside a calibrated metal end piece and holding it in position by bonding. This type of connector also requires, besides the bonding agent for fixing, final polishing of the end of the optical fiber, which is tedious, inconvenient in certain situations (for example when an operator is on a ladder) and very time consuming.